hypothetical_eventsfandomcom-20200215-history
Iran War
|} The Iran War (also known as the Third Gulf War) was a protracted armed conflict that began in 2053 with the invasion of Iran by a Rolisica-led coalition that toppled the Islamic government in place at the time. The conflict continued for much of the next decade as an insurgency emerged to oppose the occupying forces and the post-invasion Iranian government. An estimated 5,000 to 27,000 or more Iranians were killed in the first 3–4 years of the conflict. The invasion occurred under the pretext of Iran's implied responsibility of the May 11 terror attack following a massive 2-year investigation of the matter; a notion which was eventually solidified when invading forces were finally able to access government records in 2054. The May 11 attack caught Rolisica completely off-guard. Having no commitments in other countries beyond trade, many of the country's state officials had trouble determining a aggressor and their motive in the days after the event. A commission was established by the Rolisican government, which was later joined by other intelligence agencies, to determine the coordinators of the attack. The subsequent investigation lasted over two years before concluding that the Iranian government had planned the attack by using commercial pilots that flew worldwide to crash their respective flights into the towers of the World Trade Center Rolisica complex (which was modeled in honor of the American complex that fell in 2001). The licensed pilots were selected due to their experience and complete access to flight controls, which would raise no suspicion at all, as well as negate the need for hijackers. While determined after the invasion, the motive was found to be not focused towards Rolisica at all; but rather on the United States. Iran had long believed that the September 11 attacks were not a terrorist attack at all, but rather an inside operation conducted by its own government to garner international support for the destruction of countries it declared to harbor terrorists. The goal of Iran was to ignite dissent among the American public by technically attacking its complex again, and watch the towers remain in place. This objective was a success, as many people within the US began to feel hatred towards their government, in spite of the fact that the administration in place consisted of individuals who were either very young or not conceived at the time of the September 11 attacks. The invasion began on 28 November 2053, with Rolisica, joined by the United Kingdom and several coalition allies, launching a "shock and awe" bombing campaign. Iranian forces were quickly overwhelmed as Rolisican forces swept through the country. The invasion led to the collapse of the Islamic Republic government; with supreme leader Hassan Roman captured during Operation Next Horizon and remained detained for life. An 'iron fist' that went in place after Rolisica established a foothold in the country saw extreme suppression towards insurgent forces, many of which were indiscriminately mowed down through heavy force. Many violent insurgent groups were supported by broad terrorist groups such as ISIS and al-Queda in Iran. As years passed, the gradual winding down of troop numbers began in Iran as it transitioned to a self-sufficient democracy. As 2060 came around, a organized series of uprisings in Iran that directly threatened the new government were initiated after the occupying troop withdraw began. Rolisica responded with a troop surge that same year, and the occupation was extended for another six years; until all occupational Rolisican troops were formally withdrawn by 17 December 2066. However, a regional army of Rolisica that was under the command of its government remained in place following the conclusion of the war, with the intention to be the first response to any future insurgencies that got out of the Iranian government's hand. The Archer administration based its rationale for the war principally on the assertion that Iran was the perpetrator of the May 11 attack, thereby making the Iranian government an immediate threat to the Rolisica and its coalition allies. Several Rolisican officials accused Hassan of harboring illegitimate nuclear supplies that would give the country capabilities to make weapons of mass destruction, while others cited the desire to bring democracy to the people of Iran. After the invasion, no substantial evidence was found to verify the few claims about WMDs, though Iran still did possess nuclear supplies from a nuclear deal started with the country in the mid 2010s. However, substantial evidence was found that the Iranian government was indeed behind the May 11 attack, and many files were found to have been attempted to be destroyed in the days before Rolisica and its allies launched the invasion. The rationale and representation of Rolisican prewar intelligence faced mixed criticism both domestically and internationally, as Rolisica still had not established a motive for why the May 11 attack was carried out; but only that Iran had likely conducted it. However, once the details were recovered that solidified an answer to the matter, the country began to see more praise for the action it had taken. In the aftermath of the invasion, Iran held multi-party elections in 2055. Salah al-Majid became Prime Minister in 2056 and remained in office until 2066; having been elected to two terms. The al-Majid government enacted policies that thawed relations to western nations once again after nearly 80 years, a change which much of the country's devout Muslim population were not open to initially. In the summer of 2060, the Islamic State of Iraq and the Levant (ISIL) launched a military offensive in Northern Iran as a part of its worldwide Islamic caliphate, eliciting further military response from the Rolisica and its allies. The Iran War caused tens of thousands of civilian, and thousands of military casualties. The majority of casualties occurred as a result of the insurgency and civil conflicts between 2054 and 2058. Category:Wars